Cambio de Roles
by Russo.Card
Summary: Jade West,luego de ochos años de graduarse de HA, es una de las mas afamadas directoras de cine, de todo Hollywood. Así también todo el resto de la pandilla, todos triunfaron, menos Tori Vega...que desapareció
1. Chapter 1

Por fin había terminado su largo día de grabación con grandes actores y actrices que aún así cometían errores de principiantes. Dejo escapar un pesado suspiro y se dirigió al estacionamiento, donde un grupo de entrevistadores y camarografos la esperaban a merced de su camaro negro.  
-Jade! Jade West, como va la pelicula? ¿Algunos inconvenientes con la diva Cat Valentine? - Así mismo, Cat se había convertido en una gran actriz hace pocos años, a pesar de seguir siendo la misma chica que no paraba de hablar y reír por todo, había madurado y mucho.

Jade solo río y sacudió la cabeza en forma negativa - Es todo chicos - se despidió mientras encendía su auto, para dirigirse a su mansión en Beverly Hills. Por alguna extraña casualidad de la vida, uno de sus vecinos era Andre Harris, ahora uno de los mas grandes productores musicales de la historia, todo lo que producía se volvía un éxito rotundo. No había cambiado nada, aún vivía con su abuela, que ahora ya estaba mucho más vieja y un poco mas loca, pero había aprendido que Jade "no era el enemigo" e incluso la trataba con cariño.  
Andre había trabajado con ella, el año pasado para producir el soud track de su película "Sonidos del silencio" uno de los mas grandes éxitos de la historia, rompiendo las taquillas de películas históricas como Titanic o Avatar.

Al llegar a su casa, el guardia de seguridad le abrió el portón con un click y se metió dentro, estacionando su auto. Bajo de él y se dirigió dentro donde se encontró con George, su "mayordomo"  
-Hey George! - lo saludo desde el marco de la cocina - ¿Qué preparas?  
-Estoy muy bien Jade, todo ha estado muy tranquilo hoy - le respondió, haciendo caso omiso a su verdadera pregunta. Jade le dirigió una mirada de pocos amigos y fingió una risa  
-Ja, ja, ja.- rió sin un poco de gracia - Es enserio. No estoy de humor para bromas. Ha sido un día muy pesado..-dijo mientras se dejaba caer a la silla que se encontraba enfrente de la mesa.  
- ¿Actores incompetentes?- pregunto desde su olla. Jade asintió lentamente - No puedes solucionar eso, pequeña. Hasta los mas famosos son así. Y ¿Qué tal Cat?  
- Para tu sorpresa, es la mejor de todos. ¡No ha tenido una falla hoy! - dijo mientras alzaba la nariz intentando adivinar que era - ¿Capaz estofado?  
George dejo al descubierto su cortina de blancos dientes y sacudió sus canosos cabellos  
-Lejos - dijo entre risas, mientras Jade soltaba un falso gemido de dolor.  
-No me puedes hacer eso  
-No hago nada- acoto inocentemente George. Jade negaba con la cabeza mientras jugaba con su celular.  
-Voy a dormir un rato, ya se me paso el hambre - se levantó y se dirigió a su gran blanca habitación, extraño no? Jade West con la habitación blanca. Pero ella también había madurado, hace años se dio cuenta que el mundo no gira alrededor de ella y que no le importa como se siente. También aprendió que el karma si existe, por lo que dejo su malvado ser en la secundaria.

Ahora, era embajadora de unicef, y hacía donaciones anónimas de cifras millonarias a hospitales y centros de bajos recursos. Aveces incluso, suele ir a compartir con niños enfermos terminales.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y prendió el aire acondicionado, se quito las botas y las medias, al alzar la mirada, se encontró con la foto tamaño real de su graduación, _ocho años han pasado tan rápido,_ pensó mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

En la foto, estaba la vieja pandilla, todos con una túnica azul con las iniciales HA encima del corazón, primero estaba Beck, con su cabello negro y por única vez peinado, su sonrisa reluciente y su diploma en mano, ahora el estaba en Broadway, como actor principal de una obra muy exitosa, estaba haciendo lo que siempre quiso, a su lado Cat, que abrazaba con un brazo a Beck por la cintura, estaba con la cabeza tirada hacia atrás riendo y su diploma en alto,como ya se dijo, ahora ella es una gran actriz en Hollywood, tambien estaba haciendo que siempre quiso ,en el suelo, sentado, Rex que también tenia la túnica azul de HA, y en su regazo una hoja de papel enrollada, haciendose pasar por un diploma, luego estaba Jade, la túnica hacía resaltar sus ojos, tenia ambas manos en el cielo amarradas a su diploma, mientras que su boca formaba una "o" por lo que recordó que estaba gritando, no hace falta mencionar que esta haciendo lo que siempre quiso, Robbie estaba a su lado, con un brazo alrededor de su hombro, y en la otra mano su diploma enrollado, se había alisado el pelo para ese día, ahora el es un famoso escritor, guionista y productor de cine, con un libro convertido en best-seller, y en su tiempo libro se dedica a ser filántropo, Andre con el signo de paz en una mano y en la otra su diploma, extendido, como ya se menciono, esta haciendo lo que siempre quiso, para cerrar la foto, estaba Tori, con la cabeza ligeramente tildada hacia el hombro de Andre y con ambas manos hacia atrás, escondiendo su diploma, nadie sabe que paso de ella luego de ese día...

Jade sacudió su cabeza al posar sus ojos en Tori, era la que mas esperaban que tuviera éxito, pero nunca escucharon de ella. A Trina la había visto una vez en un Starbucks, ahora ella era una gerente de una gran empresa. Pero cuando le pregunto por Tori, le respondió que se había fugado con una chico, luego de la graduación y que nunca hizo siquiera una llamada.

Se tiro a su cama, y alejo cualquier pensamiento extraño que se le pudiese cruzar por la cabeza, con un sueño extremo y pesado.

.

**AN/ He aquí mi primer fanfic, he tenido en mente escribir de hace un tiempo, pero no tenia nada en mente, hasta que esto cruzo por mi cabeza. Todo depende de ustedes si quiere que siga.  
****Cualquier tipo de critica sera bien recibida (;**


	2. Chapter 2

Despertó por el sonido de la voz de George, gritando su nombre. Volvio a entrecerrar los ojos por el golpe de luz que la cegó momentaneamente

-¿Que quieres George? Es sábado, no trabajo - dijo tapándose con una almohada la cara  
-¿Y? - preguntó mientras abría las cortinas y hacía que Jade gruñese- Debes ir a comprar en Wal-Mart, perdiste la apuesta, recuerdas? - dijo riendose en el marco de la puerta mientras Jade seguía gruñendo  
Suspiro largamente y se levanto echando la almohada y las mantas al suelo -Tienes suerte de soy buena.  
George dejo escapar una risilla y bajo a preparar jugo mientras Jade se daba un baño.

No duro mas de 10 minutos, hasta que Jade se estaba acomodando unos jeans claros, rotos en las rodillas, una camisilla blanca de tirantes y una camisa larga a cuadros rojos, combinando con sus converses.

Bajo y se tomo el jugo, de naranja, de un sorbo - Me voy! - grito metiéndose en el auto, mientras el seguridad abría el portón de un click.  
Jade sabía que no podía dirigirse al Wal-Mart más cercano, porque probablemente la reconocerían, así que decidió dirigirse a un Wal-Mart que quedaba a 20 minutos de distancia.

Estaciono su auto, y como lo había predecido, no había nadie, porque, bueno, eran las nueve de la mañana y era sábado. Abrió la puerta y el aire acondicionado golpeo su puerta. En la caja, una cabellera castaña, que le resulto algo familiar, se encontraba dormitando, mirando hacia el lado opuesto de donde Jade se encontraba.

Aparte de la cabellera castaña, no había nadie, por lo que realizo sus compras tranquilamente sin interrupciones. Cuando por fin había juntado todo lo que le había pedido George, se dirigió a la caja, esperando que la cajera despierte, como no paso, se aclaro rudamente la garganta y la cajera por fin despertó y alzo la cabeza.

Satisfecha, Jade, empezó a pasar sus cosas a la mesa de la caja.  
-!Jade West¡ - exclamo la cajera con un tono de mucha emoción.  
Jade sonrío y rodó los ojos, aún sin mirar a la cajera - Si...soy yo - aclaró soltando una risilla  
-¿No me recuerdas? - pregunto la ahora algo familiar voz. Jade dirigió la mirada hacia donde estaba la cajera y dejó que su mandíbula cayera.  
-¿Vega? - prácticamente gritó, soltando una botella de pepsi, dejándola caer al suelo para abrazar a la chica desde el otro lado de la mesa. - ¿Qué paso contigo? ¡Desapareciste años! - ahora si gritó, soltándola.

Jade dirigió bien su mirada a la chica, y se encontró con la misma Tori Vega de hace años, solo que en su cara no se encontraba ese brillo que siempre tenía y al bajar un poco mas su mirada se encontró con la panza de una embarazada.

-Creo que la fama no resulto y...aquí estoy - respondió Tori con una pisca de tristeza en su voz. - Veo que te encuentras muy bien, vos y el resto de la pandilla.  
-Si...- respondió prácticamente al aire, mientras extendía una mano y la pasaba por la barriga de Tori - ¿Te casaste?

Tori sacudió la cabeza negativamente y empezó a pasar las cosas de Jade por la caja registradora - Son 125 $  
Jade se quedó algo desconcertada y paso 150 $ a Tori. - Vamos a tomar un cafe? - pregunto, pero se sintió como una orden - Invito yo.

Tori se mordió el labio inferior - Mi turno no termina hasta las doce - comentó mirando hacia abajo - Pero...fue un placer volver a encontrarte Jade.

Jade golpeo sus dientes con su lengua haciendo un sonido algo extraño - Déjame hablar con tu gerente . Ser Jade West tiene sus beneficios

Tori sacudió la cabeza violentamente - Pero...- Trato de decir pero Jade la interrumpió.  
-Aún me sigues debiendo la cita que íbamos a tener después de la graduación...-Susurró

La embarazada dejo escapar un suspiro de rendición y se llevo a Jade arrastrando hasta una puerta trasera donde se leía "Gerencia" Golpeo la puerta, y como nadie abría. Jade la abrió, para encontrarse a un pelirrojo granuliento babeando en su escritorio.

-Ejeem. - exclamó - Me voy a llevar a Tori por el resto del día - ordeno con el mismo tono que usaba cuando estaba regañando a su reparto.  
El chico levanto su cara dejando caer un chorro de baba al escritorio para luego limpiarlo con la mano - Es impo..- trato de formular hasta que vio a la alta y elegante figura de Jade West enfrente de él - !Que se tome el fin de semana!  
-Gracias- Jade respondio, guiñando un ojo.

Subieron al auto de Jade y quedaron ahi en silencio por unos momentos - Y..?- Tori rompio el incomodo silencio  
-Y que? - preguntó Jade- Vamos a mi casa, va ser mas tranquilo y ya sabes - derrepente Jade se sentía nerviosa  
-Como quieras - Respondio Tori, mientras se recostaba por la ventana  
-Te enojas si pregunto de quien es? - Jade dijo un poco timidamente. Tori sacudio la cabeza - ¿De quien es?  
-De Ryder - respondió secamente  
-Estas de novia con el? - Jade pregunto, frenando bruscamente en una luz roja.

Tori suspiro y sacudió la cabeza _¿como? _pensó Jade - Nos íbamos a casar, cuando le conté que estaba embarazada, me dejo y se fue a vivir a Texas.  
Jade no dijo nada por un momento - Lo siento - dijo suavemente, mientras tocaba la bocina para que le abran el portón.

-Tenemos todo el fin de semana Tori..- le comentó mientras paraba su auto.  
-Es una invitación?  
-Asi mismo. - Asinto Jade, mientras abria la puerta de la cocina para dejar entrar a Tori - George!- grito - Ya llegue, tus cosas estan en el auto.  
Tori frunció el ceño - Mayordomo - le dijo Jade, al ver su expresión. -¿Quieres algo? Puedes sentarte allí mientras - apuntó al sofá que se encontraba enfrente de un plasma gigante. La casi latina asintió y fue a sentarse ahí, observando la enorme casa de Jade.

Mientras ella bajaba las cosas del auto - Ya, deja!- le gritó George empujándola juguetonamente.  
-De nada ..- río Jade, - George ella es Tori - le dijo a él, en un susurro, apuntando disimuladamente con la cabeza.  
George alzo ambas cejas y dejo una risilla al aire, mientras transportaba las bolsas a la cocina. - No voy a interrumpir, lo prometo  
Jade río y sacudió la cabeza- Eres un tonto - dijo pegandole en un hombro

Jade volvió a Tori, y se dejo caer a su lado en el sofa. Tori suspiro pesadamente.  
-Creo que un fin de semana no es suficiente? eh - Jade pregunto, prendiendo la tele.

Tori sacudió la cabeza.

* * *

**Segundo capitulo.  
****Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. Y diganme...¿por qué piensan que Tori trabajaba en un Wal-mart como cajera?  
see ya'**


	3. Chapter 3

Jade, se re posiciono a un costado, acurrucándose en los lados del largo y amplio sofá de cuero negro, mientras hacía zapping. Cansada de películas repetidas, programas de rumores falsos y tragedias en las noticias. Apago el televisor.

-Vega... – empezó vacilante - Se qué capaz yo no sea la persona indicada para estar hablando contigo en este momento pero...he cambiado. Ya no soy la horrible chica que era en la secundaria. Maduré. Ahora lo único que te pido es que.. confíes..en mi.

Tori sonrío y asintió con la cabeza -Yo volví a salir con Ryder, tres meses antes de la graduación. Mis padres lo detestaban por lo que me dijeron que apenas me graduase, iba ir a vivir con mis tíos en New York. Se lo conté a el, y me ofreció ir a vivir a las afueras de la ciudad, con el, solos. Acepte y en la misma noche de la graduación fuimos a vivir a una casucha en un barrio muy feo. Logramos sobrevivir, el trabajaba como repartidor. A los un año empezaron las peleas. Al principio eran solo gritos. Pero cuando fue ascendiendo y ganaba mas dinero. La cosa se iba poniendo peor, la primera vez que me pego fue hace 6 años, cuando le insistí en mudarnos. Eso se hizo costumbre. Por lo que hace 4 años como no nos mudábamos y ya había recibido bastantes golpes, fui a lo de un amigo. El logró encontrarme, nose como. Y me pidió de rodillas que volviese, apenas volví Nos mudamos. A una casa, algo decente en un barrio mejor. Vivimos bien por un tiempo, hasta que las peleas volvieron. El llegaba borracho y me golpeaba. Pero siempre juraba cambiar. Hace seis meses, le confesé que estaba embarazada, tuvimos una pelea grande, ni siquiera sé el porque. Y me marche, dormía en un parque por un tiempo hasta que encontré a Ed, un chico que me ofreció trabajo en el Wal mart de su papá. Y ahora vivo en un sucio departamento cerca de donde me encontraste - contó sin tomar un descanso Tori, que se enjugaba las lagrimas con la manga de su camista.

Jade se apretaba los puños con tanta fuerza que hacia que sus nudillos quedaran blancos _Ese patán _pensó haciendo mas fuerte su agarre -Lo siento Tori -le confesó acercándose para abrazarla. Tori no dudo un minuto para devolver el abrazo y hacerlo mas apretado.  
-No tienes por que - susurró desde el hombro de la chica de ojos azules

Al momento de hacer contacto con la piel de la embarazada, Jade siento escalofríos subir por su espalda...se sentía tan bien. Podían pasar días horas, días, tal vez años. Pero Jade no se cansaba de la sensación de tener a Tori en sus brazos

Alguien aclarando su garganta interrumpió el momento que compartían las chicas - La comida esta lista - vino de la voz que usaba George para parecer serio, cuando en realidad estaba al borde de la risa.

-Si..ya vamos - le respondió Jade, enviándole una mirada que podía matarlo - ¿Apeteces? - le pregunto a Tori, suavemente.  
-Por favor - le confirmo, levantándose.

Jade y Tori se encontraban frente a frente en la mesa rectangular de la enorme cocina. Una larga fila de cuchillos, tenedores y cucharas yacían a lado de los platos de porcelana china, encima del mantel crudo

-Usa lo que te parezca mejor - le dijo Jade, sonriendo - Solo es apariencia, mis padres deben creer que se usarlos - río ella  
Tori también acompaño su risa, hasta que George llego a servir los tres platos.

Estofado con lechugas a los costados  
-Lo que siempre quisiste ¿no? - le pregunto a la chica con el pelo negro, que ya agarraba un tenedor para carne. Ella se dio cuenta que la pregunta tenía doble sentido por la larga y malvada sonrisa que se encontraba en el rostro del canoso cuarentón.  
-Claro..-le respondió dándole un guiño de ojos.

-Oí hablar mucho de ti, Tori - George comento, limpiándose el bigote con una servilleta - Mucho - recalco  
-¿Eso debe asustarme? - preguntó con las cejas levemente fruncidas en confusión.

_Que adorable_ pensó Jade

-De hecho, no. Todo ha sido bueno. "La pandilla"-hizo comillas en el aire- ha comentado que eras una super chica. La mas maravillosa de todas - dirigió la mirada a Jade, que le envió otra de sus miradas matadoras - También Jade, a decir verdad, es la que mejores cosas de ti ha dicho. No digo que los otros no han dicho cosas buenas, pero en especial esta pilla -dijo en tono de burla mientras pasaba una mano por el, ahora de color castaño claro natural, cabello de Jade

-No es verdad- casi grito, mientras se ruborizaba - Osea...- dijo nerviosa,mientras se frotaba la parte trasera del cuello - Claro que pienso que eres maravillosa pero ...no solo yo! Todo el mundo...Aah! - libero un grito de frustración - Olvídalo.  
Tori solo río suavemente a la reacción de Jade mientras sacudía la cabeza - Esta bien Jade. Yo también pienso que eres una persona maravillosa. No solo yo. Todos tus fanáticos, aunque ahí también me incluyo

A Jade no le salían las palabras, por lo que trato de disimular su nerviosismo tomando un vaso de pepsi.  
-¿ Así que eres fanática de West producciones...o de Jade? - preguntó George, tentando  
Tori se encogió de hombros - De ambas creo ...Ambas son sensacionales

Jade ya se había bebido al menos tres vasos para evitar incluirse a la conversación. El nerviosismo le haría tartamudear o incluso algo peor...sudar. Conste que ella nunca se ponia nerviosa. Ni siquiera cuando ganó uno de sus mas importantes premios se encontraba así.

-Voy a lavar los platos - anuncio de la nada, levantándose lo que produjo que George se levantara al toque.  
-No hace falta -le comento, levantando los vacíos platos - Ve a pasar tiempo con tu fan - la tentó, mientras le guiñaba un ojo

* * *

**Ahora el 3 :D  
****Muchísimas gracias por los reviews. En serio, gracias a ellos escribo mas rápido. **

**Perdón por que este sea un poco mas corto que el resto pero es que...quiero hacer esperar los momentos Jori.  
Me despido...  
Pero antes...DEJEN REVIEWS! **


	4. Chapter 4

Jade y Tori estaban aún sentadas en la mesa, bebiendo pepsi, mientras escuchaban el sonido del agua cayendo sobre los platos.  
-¿Qué harías si ahora mismo ocurre un ataque zombie? – preguntó Jade, de la nada, haciendo que Tori alce ambas cejas en sorpresa  
-Pues, no sé. Agarraría una silla y la usaría como escudo…-estaba relatando hasta que Jade la interrumpió.  
-¡No, tonta! Si ocurre afuera, ¡TODO EL MUNDO FUERA ZOMBIE! Incluso Taylor Momsen –le informó, enmarcando una ceja en la última parte  
-¿Taylor Monsem? – Se extrañó – Bueno, pues…me quedaría a vivir aquí, contigo y no saldría nunca más – Jade no pudo evitar que su corazón diera un vuelco y se derritiera. – ¡Yyy no me importaría que tu no quieras!  
Jade dejo escapar una risilla y se tapo la cara para cubrir el rubor que le subía- Claro que voy a dejar que te quedes…afuera – cosa que provoco que Tori se levantara con una falsa cara de enojo.  
-¿Qué acabas de decir West? –le amenazo acercándose. Jade se levanto y corrió hasta el sofá, tapándose con una almohada la cara mientras suprimía unas risillas

Tori se acerco sigilosamente desde un punto donde Jade no la veía y se subió encima de la chica acostada en el sofá, poniendo sus rodillas a los costados de la cadera de Jade – ¡Repítelo Jade! – Le dijo posando sus manos en los abdominales de Jade – ¿Has estado ejercitando? – le preguntó mientras frotaba y sentía sus cuadraditos.

-¡No me toques ahí! – trato de gritar, pero le fue imposible por las cosquillas que le producía el toque de la bronceada chica.

Tori no dudo un minuto más y hizo más rápido su toque, haciendo que Jade no deje de reír - ¿Me vas a dejar afuera? Eh? – Le pregunto mientras ella también reía, solo por el sonido de la risa de Jade

Jade solo podía reír –N...o – trato de formar, pero los escalofríos y la risa no le dejaron – Nunca! – al final grito.  
-Muy bien- Tori reía, mientras se estiraba, aún en el regazo de Jade

-Ejeeem – se escucho una voz desde el marco de la puerta.  
-¡GEORGE! – gritó Jade, que tenía el mismo color que un tomate. Tori se apresuro y salió de Jade -¿Qué

...quieres?

George suprimía una risa haciendo que su cara temblase – Voy a salir –guiño un ojo – Vuelvo mañana. Traten de mantenerlo _rated k_, ¿ok?

Jade le envío una mirada fea y asintió con la cabeza para cambiar su expresión por una sonrisa malvada. George desapareció por el marco y se escucho la puerta principal abrir…y luego cerrarse.

_Tengo que ponerle una campanilla en el cuello _pensó agarrándose la frente, mientras Tori jugaba con sus uñas nerviosamente.

-Hey Tori...-la llamó-¿Vives sola en ese sucio apartamento del que me hablaste?  
-Pues si – respondió algo confusa - ¿Por qué? … No pienses mandar a los zombies ahí eh.

-No…se que es un poco loco, tal vez…pero ¿Por qué no te mudas conmigo?  
La cara de Tori se ilumino por un segundo, para luego desaparecer –No puedo hacer eso Jade, tendré un hijo dentro de menos de 3 meses y … seria mucha carga.  
Jade dejo escapar un suspiro _Misma Tori_ –Por dios Vega – bufó – la casa es enorme. Hay como cinco cuartos vacios… Y se sería lindo tener un pequeño Tori por aquí – rio

-Jade…¿es enserio? – Jade asintió – Gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias- repitió mil veces, mientras abrazaba a Jade y besaba sus cachetes repetidamente, por lo que pareció un millón de veces, aunque a Jade le pareció nada.

La de ojos azules correspondía el abrazo apretadamente mientras reía – Ya Victoria, no es nada.

Tori dejo de besarla, subió a su regazo nuevamente y fundió su cabeza en el cuello de Jade -¿Cuánto tengo que pagarte?  
Jade posó su mentón en la cabeza de Tori y negó – Nada, nada. – las emociones corriendo por Jade, eran indescriptibles, mariposas, avispas, todo un zoológico dentro era poco.

-Gracias Jadey – susurró y beso la parte baja del mentón de Jade.  
-No me digas así…- gruño  
-Juro que no te escuche Jade..o¿acaso quieres que vuelva el monstro de las cosquillas? EVOLUCIONADO! – grito  
-DIME COMO QUIERAS VEGA! COMO QUIERAS – le respondió enderezándose.

-Está bien Jadey, muy bien – aplaudió – ¿No te molesta? – pregunto refiriéndose a ella sentada en su regazo. A decir verdad, el peso molestaba un poco, pero las emociones que sentía lo valían.  
-Naah, de hecho tengo un poco de frio, ya sabes el aire acondicionado – se encogió de hombros mirando a Tori a los ojos.  
-Aww Jadey – dijo con una voz que la mayoría usa para hablar a bebes – Eres tan cuchi. – puso ambas manos en sus cachetes y los apretó – Aún la Jade de antes pero con una mezcla de ternura  
-Jade West es cualquier cosa menos tierna – espeto quitando las manos de Tori de sus cachetes pero manteniéndolas en las suyas - ¿Entendido? – uso la mirada que usaba hace años para espantar a cualquiera

Tori asintió tan rápidamente que parecía que su cabeza iba salir de sus hombros – Entendido – bostezó – Tengo sueño Jadey  
-¿Quieres ir a tu habitación? – pregunto suavemente  
-No..Quiero dormir aquí – le respondió acurrucándose en su cuello  
-¿Aquí? – confusa entrelazo sus brazos alrededor de ella, mientras también bostezaba  
-En realidad…así – susurro, mientras caía a un profundo sueño.

Jade hipnotizada por la esencia de Tori, y el calor que su cuerpo producía, logro escucharlo, cosa que hizo que una enorme y genuina sonrisa se formara en su rostro. Mientras el sueño se apoderaba de ella, haciendo que sus parpados caigan

* * *

**CAPITULO 4! YEY!**

**ENSERIO, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. Y MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJAN SUS REVIEWS. SIGAN HACIÉNDOLO ASÍ MUCHA MÁS HISTORIA.**

**Y DENTRO DE POCO...* música de intriga***

**JORI!**


	5. Chapter 5

El reloj marcaba las 16 y 53, y Jade trataba de abrir un ojo, hasta que la luz la cegó y volvió a cerrar. Tomo un profundo respiro y esencia de vainilla invadía sus pulmones, fue ahí que recordó quien estaba en sus brazos. Bajo la mirada y se encontró a Tori, respirando lenta y pacíficamente.

Miro el reloj y recordó que Cat llegaría junto con Beck en menos de siete minutos _Mierda _pensó. -Tori - susurró agitando suavemente a la bella durmiente, que gruño.

-No quiero -se acurruco mas en el cuello de Jade aún dormida - Hace frío  
-Te traigo una manta, te lo prometo. O apago el aire acondicionado, si? - le semi- rogó hundiendo su nariz en la cabeza de Tori  
-No es lo mismo bebé, quédate - _tiene que seguir estando inconsciente _pensó Jade sorprendida, pero sin poder negar que le gusto_ Seguro piensa que soy Ryder_- Por favor Jade - volvió a insistir, quitando de sus dudas a Jade

-Cat y Beck vendrán dentro de...-El sonido de un auto estacionando la interrumpió - Llegaron

Tori sacudió su cabeza en el cuello de Jade - ¡No!  
-Por favor bonita, podemos dormir mas...mas tarde - añadió rápidamente

Tori no tardo más de un segundo en levantarse y arreglarse el cabello con las manos, Jade al segundo extrañó el contacto  
-Me sorprende lo rápido que te incorporas - no mentía, hace menos de un segundo Tori se encontraba en su quinto sueño  
Tori le dedico una sonrisa y se encogió de hombros - La promesa que hiciste lo valía

Jade sacudió su cabeza, sonriendo mientras escuchaba el portón abrirse. El seguridad sin duda iba dejar a Cat y Beck entrar.  
Menos de un segundo y se escucho golpear la puerta.

Jade se dirigio a la puerta y la abrió para ser tacleada al instante por un abrazo de una pelirroja -¡Jade! - gritó, aún en el suelo.  
-Cat..no es que no te extrañe pero...nos vimos ayer...a la noche - Dijo Jade tratando de respirar normalmente mientras la pelirroja se levantaba y le extendía una mano, que Jade acepto

-Cierto...-dijo al aire  
Beck soltó una carcajada y abrazó a Jade -Hey West. Mi novia pasa mas tiempo contigo y te extraña mas que a mi, enseñame lo que haces -Bromeó el chico riendo  
-Es natural - guiño un ojo - ¡Ah!- volvio a la realidad - Hay algo que tengo que mostrarles  
-¿Se come? - preguntó Beck tocándose el estomago  
-Nop  
-No me interesa, primero comemos algo y luego nos muestras, ¿si? - pregunto alzando ambas cejas  
-¡Ahora! ¡Ahora! - chillaba en cambio Cat - Ya lo dijiste, ahora muestramelo - prácticamente rogó

Jade dejó escapar un suspiro y les señalo la sala -Ahí - apunto con el dedo.  
La pareja la miro confusa y se dirigió donde apuntaba, apenas llegaron ahí gritos femeninos retumbaron por toda la casa  
-¡Tori! - se escucho provenir de Beck.  
-Por dios! Ha pasado una eternidad- la voz chillona de Cat ...chilló

Jade no pudo evitar sonreír y se dirigió a observar el reencuentro, apoyada desde el marco blanco de la sala.  
-¿No abrazos para Jade?- preguntó con un puchero  
Los tres chicos abrazados se acercaron a ella y la metieron en el abrazo rompe-huesos que compartían.

Había pasado ya una hora, la pareja se había puesto al día con todo lo que paso con Tori y demostraron su odio a Ryder.

-¿Por qué no llamamos a André?- pregunto Beck que estaba acostado en el piso con la cabeza de Cat en su panza.  
Jade sacudió su cabeza negativamente - No esta en la ciudad. Se encuentra en London grabando con no sé quien - respondio encogiendose de hombros.  
-Pwooey- emitio Cat- ¡Oh! - exclamó- Jade, tu nos recomendarías hacer lo nuestro publico? - señalo entre ella y Beck  
-¡Si! - saltó Beck - Tu tienes el toque mágico. Por ejemplo cuando salías con esa cantante, no lo quisiste hacer publico por que sabias que no iban a durar. ¡MAGIA!

Jade no pudo evitar sonrojarse a la mención de que salio con una chica - Esa cantante? - repitió Tori  
-Si, esa- respondió secamente - Volviendo a la pregunta original creo que si, lo de ustedes ya va hace meses

Cat y Beck se quedaron por una hora más y luego se marcharon a su apartamento de no más de 20 minutos de distancia.

-Se sintió tan bien...-dijo al aire Tori, que estaba sentada en el piso al estilo mariposa.  
-¿Qué? - pregunto confusa Jade acostada desde el sofá.  
-Estar con los chicos de vuelta...descansar ...estar en paz.

Descansar ..retumbo en la mente de Jade por unos minutos preguntándose si era por como había descansado

-Y saber más cosas de ti - quitó de sus pensamientos - No sabía que salías con chicas - le dijo refiriéndose a lo que Beck había contado  
-Ah ..si- respondió sin importancia  
-Y...¿Quién era? Cuéntalo! - empezó a insistir . Jade sacudió su cabeza  
-Se llamaba Cher...creo que lo único que quería era fama y entonces no funcionó - se encogió de hombros.  
-Oh! -exclamo y sacudió la cabeza - Me debes...

-¿Qué? - pregunto confundida, mientras Tori se levantaba y se sentaba entre sus piernas  
-Una siesta...- le contó acomodándose  
-Dormimos mas de ocho horas, no puedo creer que quieras seguir durmiendo - mientras envolvia a Tori  
-Ya sabes, el embarazo - señalo con su cabeza a su panza  
-¿Cómo se va llamar? -cuestiono curiosa  
-Aún no decido ...Estoy entre Josh ó Harry - se encogió de hombros, frunciendo el ceño  
-Ya sabes que es un niño?  
Tori asintió mientras sus parpados caían pesadamente sobre sus ojos

Jade tomó un profundo respiro y se quedo ahi, simplemente sintiendo a Tori respirar

* * *

**Perdón que haya tardado en publicar...Tarea...Tarea**  
**Gracias por leer y dejen sugerencias para el nombre del bebé de Tori :D**  
**REVIEEWS**


	6. Chapter 6

Jade se despertó empapada de sudor y con Tori recostada aún durmiendo encima de ella. El cuarto estaba en completa oscuridad _El aire acondicionado, _pensó. -Hey Vega -la sacudió suavemente.  
-¿Hmm?  
-Hace calor ¿no? - preguntó en un susurro. La dormida chica tomo un respiro y se levanto, estirandose.  
-¿Qué paso? - preguntó con la voz adormecida - Hace mucho calor...y no hay luces  
-Creo que la energía se ha ido - comento Jade mientras encendía y apagaba una lampara - Se ha ido..  
-Oh..Son como las tres de la madrugaba - dijo mirando su teléfono, mientras se volvia a recostar en el sofá despreocupada.

Mientras que Jade no paraba de dar vueltas y agitarse la camisa - ¿Cómo puedes estar tranquila haciendo tanto calor Vega? - preguntó inquieta a la chica que respiraba tranquilamente en el sofá  
Tori se encogió de hombros - He pasado peores -hizo una pausa - Sabes Jade...si sigues dando vueltas harás que sudes mas...y tendrás más calor.  
-¡No estoy sudando! - dijo con exasperación mientras se mordía las uñas - Hace demasiado calor ...  
-Jade ven y siéntate- se enderezó y golpeo el puesto a lado de ella. Jade dudó un minuto pero luego cedió y se sentó a su lado  
-Y...¿ahora? -preguntó impaciente.  
-Shh..-La calló Tori, que posó su manos en el primer botón de la camisa a cuadros de Jade y lo desprendía, hizo lo mismo con todos y Jade la miraba sorprendida - ¿Mejor? - preguntó tocando el sudoroso abdomen de Jade

Jade asintió con la cabeza al no poder expresar palabras por el escalofrió que le corría por el toque de Tori -Si..mejor.  
Tori no dejaba de frotar el abdomen de Jade - Ejercitas mucho, ¿no? -los pincho y Jade emitió un gemido de dolor  
-Au! -exagero - Enserio te gustan mis abdominales ¿eh?  
Tori asintió y siguió frotándolos - Me gusta tu piel... es como -hizo una pausa - perfecta, no tiene ninguna imperfección.

Jade frunció el ceño y bajo su mirada hasta su abdomen. En efecto tenía su cicatriz de operación de apendicitis y un lunar cerca del ombligo, aunque siempre pensó que ese lunar le hacia mas sexy.  
-Esta lleno de marcas...mi cicatriz, lunares. No entiendo.  
Tori se encogió de hombros - Eso lo hace más perfecto.

Luego de no más de una hora, la energía volvio y Jade llevo a Tori a su cuarto. -¿Puedo dormir contigo? - pregunto tímidamente Tori.

Jade asintió y abrió la puerta de su cuarto, prendió la luz y paredes blancas con premios pegadas a ellas y unas pocas pinturas asombraron a Tori -Wou ...  
Se encogio de hombros y se quito los zapatos para luego acostarse en su cama - Ven aquí Vega - abrió sus brazos. Tori se sonrojo y se sentó en el borde de la cama para luego acostarse y meterse en los brazos de Jade

* * *

-Llegue! – se escucho desde la puerta principal. Jade y Tori habían dormido en el cuarto de Jade tras la calurosa noche. Jade abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue una cabellera castaña en su cuello, bajo mas su mirada y vio sus brazos amarrados a la cintura de esta, se mordió el labio _Ya van dos noches así, que no se me haga costumbre_ pensó mientras retiraba sus brazos lentamente.

Se sentó al borde de su cama, bostezo y se levanto cuidadosa de no despertar a Tori. Bajo y se encontró con George sentado en la mesa de la cocina vistiendo una chaqueta de cuero negra y una camiseta con cuello en V blanca. Jade frunció el ceño al ver la chaqueta.  
-Otoño tonta – respondió sin la necesidad de escuchar su pregunta y fue ahí cuando Jade se dio cuenta que un aire frio y natural corría por sus desnudas piernas.  
-Oh – emitió para luego sentarse y beber un vaso de jugo de naranja  
-Entonces….-preguntó George mientras jugaba con una servilleta  
-Entonces….¿qué? – mientras bebía su jugo  
-Tu y Tori…-alzó ambas cejas juguetonamente - ¿ya tu sabe?  
Jade río a la incoherencia de su mayordomo – ¡Claro que no!

Su conversación fue interrumpida por el sonido de pisadas en la escalera, Jade giro la cabeza para encontrarse a una Tori algo adormilada con unos pantalones de yoga suyos y una remera grande que rezaba "West Productions" y no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse ver todos los días así a Tori, con su ropa , despertando a lado suyo –Buen día …-saludo alegremente George, sirviendo otro vaso de jugo – Ven y siéntate, comparte con nosotros, hermana –uso su falso acento y Jade no pudo evitar reír junto con Tori

Jade le guiño un ojo y apunto con su cabeza a la silla a lado de ella. Tori no dudo y sento a lado de ella –Hoy vamos a traer tus cosas…- le contó Jade y Tori inmediatamente se enderezo en su asiento cambiando su expresión de cansancio por una de miedo.  
-Y…¿Qué pasa si…el…-un nudo se formo en su garganta evitando que pueda terminar.

George que estaba bajando una caja de cereales del estante superior, se giro y miro con preocupación a Jade – No te preocupes Tori. Vas a estar bien  
Jade asintió vigorosamente con la cabeza y extendió su mano para que Tori la tomase –Nunca te volverá a tocar, te lo prometo – dijo suavemente  
-¿En serio? – susurro con los ojos cristalinos.

-En serio.

* * *

El día había pasado extremadamente rápido y la tarde había llegado por lo que Jade decidió terminar ya con cualquier recuerdo que tenía Tori del patán de Ryder.  
-Hey Tori –la llamo, Tori volteo su cabeza desde el sofá y alzo las cejas. – ¿Quieres terminar con todo ya?  
Tori se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro – Si ..  
-Vamos George – grito Jade y George apareció con las llaves de la camioneta.  
-Es hora de irnos – dijo poniéndose los anteojos de sol. Jade sacudió la cabeza y abrió la puerta que dirigía al garaje, esquivo sus otros autos y espero a lado de la puerta del copiloto .  
Biip y la alarma se había desactivado, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se sentó. Segundos después, Tori se subía cuidadosamente en la parte de atrás.

George por fin subió y arranco el auto, tocando la bocina para que abrieran el portón – Todo va acabar aquí ..

* * *

**POR FIN EL NUEVO CAPITULO! LO SIENTO POR LA ESPERA PERO TENGO EXAMENES Y TAREA...**

**ES DIFICIL ENCONTRAR TIEMPO (;**

**So...que les parece? Dejen sus opiniones y hare lo posible para mejorarrr (***

**Mas reviews y mas inspiración para mi. Eso significa capitulos mas rapidos...piensenloo **


	7. Chapter 7

El viaje fue corto, no tardaron más de 30 minutos en llegar a una zona baja de la ciudad, con las paredes pintadas y jóvenes en grupos con colores distintivos. Por seguridad mantenían las ventanas cerradas y las puertas con seguro, no querían correr el riesgo.

-¿Dónde Tori? – pregunto George conduciendo.  
-Ese edificio…- apunto con el dedo a un edificio amarillo de diez pisos con las paredes despintadas y las tejas rotas. Jade lo miro con algo de pena mientras George aparcaba  
-Quédense detrás de mí y no hagan contacto visual – sugirió George como si fuera peligroso bajar  
Tori rodo los ojos – Tranquilo, me conocen pero Jade….- hizo una pausa, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas – ¿podrías cubrirte? Podrían hacer un alboroto, ya sabes…Jade West es algo fuerte.  
La super directora rodó los ojos mientras quitaba unos ray-ban wayfarer negro y se los ponían – ¿Mejor? – Tori sacudió la cabeza. Jade se puso la capucha y subió el cierre hasta el cuello – ¿Así? - Tori asintió

Los tres bajaron del auto y se dirigieron a la seudo recepción del edificio donde una anciana se encontraba acariciando a su gato en una mecedora - ¿Qué quieren? – preguntó groseramente.  
-Hey Margaret – la saludo Tori, alegremente, la expresión de la anciana cambio repentinamente a una sonrisa.  
-Oh Tori, no sabía que eras tú, pasa, pasa

Tori asintió y se llevo a los chicos a una escalera de madera, con algunos escalones rotos – No pisen fuerte – advirtió ella.  
Jade y George asintieron y subieron con pasos de ratón hasta el tercer piso, lugar donde Tori se alojaba. Ella abrió la puerta y los dejo pasar – Este es mi hogar  
-Era –la corrigió Jade – Muy bien, es hora de empacar…

Un ruido sordo se escucho desde otra habitación haciendo que Tori carraspee. George se agarro de una silla con la intención de levantarla y usarla en cualquier momento – Tranquilas – susurro y avanzó hasta la habitación de donde provenía el ruido.

Jade y Tori lo siguieron, la puerta estaba cerrada, George tomo un respiro y poso la mano en la cerradura. Conto mentalmente hasta 3 y la abrió rápidamente sujetando la silla enfrente de el. Un Ryder algo confundido y desnudo a excepción de sus bóxers apareció .  
-¡Tori! – gritó y corrió a abrazarla. Jade observaba con celos y asco la escena. –Pense que no volverías, que te había pasado algo …a ti y a nuestro bebé.  
George hizo una mueca como de si vomitara y Tori lo empujo, haciéndolo retroceder unos pasos – No me vuelvas a tocar nunca en la vida Ryder Daniels – le grito con furia en su voz haciendo que la expresión de Ryder, que era de puro amor cambiara a rabia.  
-Eres mi maldita esposa te toco cuando quiero, porque yo lo deseo y ..¿Quiénes son estos? – Jade y George volvieron a la escena.  
-Ellos..-apunto con su mano a Geoge y Jade – Son las personas que me hicieron dar cuenta que eres una basura y nunc…-fue interrumpida por un cachetazo haciéndola caer al suelo.  
Jade corrió hasta Tori y George le prendió un derechazo a Ryder haciendo que escupiese sangre -¡imbécil! – le grito. Ryder se enderezó e intento pegar a George en su rostro, lo cual el evito agarrando su puño y doblando su brazo– No juegues conmigo, inútil – lo tiro al suelo y apretó su cara con una mano

Jade sujetaba a Tori que no podía dejar de llorar – Tranquila bebé, estás segura conmigo ahora…- susurraba en su pelo - ¿Quieres volver al auto ya, bonita?  
Su llanto se había tranquilizado por el simple hecho de escuchar la voz de Jade, asintió en su hombro. Jade la levanto cuidadosamente y se la llevo al auto.  
Abrió la puerta trasera y la sentó ahí – Ya voy a volver – le dijo volteándose, Tori inmediatamente agarro la muñeca de Jade  
-Por favor no…-rogó – No me dejes …nunca, Jade. Por favor  
Jade dudo un momento pero luego se dio por vencida. Se metió por el otro lado de la camioneta y sujeto a Tori en sus brazos – Nunca te voy a dejar hermosa. Nunca  
Tori asintió en el cuello de Jade y dejo escapar un suspiro. Jade vio entrar a unos policías y minutos después los vio salir con Ryder esposado, apretó mas a Tori en ella para que no viera la escena – Todo está bien ahora.

Luego de probablemente veinte minutos George había vuelto a la camioneta con 2 cajas enormes en sus brazos – Toda la ropa femenina que encontré en una…y en la otra, cuadros y cosas que pensé que servirían – dijo despreocupado, parecía como si no había pasado nada para él, aunque tenia una marca roja en su mejilla y el labio roto  
-¿Estas bien George? – preguntó Tori, enderezándose. George solo asintió e hizo su camino de vuelta a la casa.

Al llegar a la casa, George bajo las cajas e insistió en que mañana pondrían todo en orden. Las chicas fueron a la habitación de Jade.  
Tori se ponía comoda en la cama mientras Jade se cepillaba los dientes. Al minuto Jade se tumbo a su lado – Largo día, no?  
Tori solo río como respuesta y se enderezo sentándose – ¿Jade? – la llamo, haciendo que Jade se siente a su lado. Tori se acerco lentamente y beso suavemente los labios de Jade – Te quiero  
Jade quedo atónita y con los labios quemándose. Volvió a besar a Tori, pero con más pasión pero a la vez ternura y cuidado – El solo fue un error princesa. Ahora todo esta bien – susurró juntando sus frentes, mirándose fijamente

* * *

Chapter 7, haha.  
Bueno, he aqui la historia, dejen reviews y sera publicada mas rapida (:


	8. Chapter 8

La siguiente mañana Jade se despertó gracias a su despertador sonando molestosamente, lo apago rápidamente para no despertar a la hermosa morocha durmiendo en sus brazos. Observo como respiraba tranquilamente por unos segundos, dejo un beso en su frente y retiro sus brazos suavemente tratando de no despertarla, fracaso – Jade…-pronuncio una adormilada Tori – Quedate…  
Jade se mordió el labio inferior tratando de rechazar la propuesta que sonaba tan bien en sus oídos – No puedo hermosa. Tengo que trabajar  
Tori puso sus labios en forma de una trompita y Jade se agacho sin dudar para besarlos – Te Veo luego bebé. Ahora duerme –Tori río y dio media vuelta, tapándose la cara con las mantas.

Jade bajo a la cocina, totalmente aseada y vestida por unos pantalones vaqueros negros y un sweater con el cuello en forma de V, rojo oscuro mostrando abajo una camiseta blanca simple con unas botas Cat de color mostaza.  
-Hey directora – le gritó George desde su punto en la mesa - ¿Buena noche? – guiño un ojo.  
Jade no podía resistir ocultarle nada a su mayordomo, que con el paso del tiempo se había vuelto su mejor amigo – ¡La mejor! – Exclamo entusiasta tirando los brazos al aire lo que causo que George riera – Cuando se despierte…ayúdala a poner sus cosas en una habitación  
George asintió y bebió un sorbo de su café – Anotado.  
Jade se despidió sacudiendo la mano y tomo la llave de su Mercedes AMG rojo

Se dirigió al estudio a velocidad normal, con música sonando fuerte. Antes de siquiera entrar al estacionamiento pudo divisar la camioneta Ford negra de Beck, lo que significaba que Cat ya había llegado y con Beck.  
Estaciono y se dirigió a adentro, saludo a todos los productores y dobles que se encontraban en la sala. Doblo la esquina para entrar al camerino de Cat y la vio a ella siendo maquillada y a Beck a su lado haciéndola reír para dificultar el proceso de maquillaje.  
-¡Beckett! – Fue lo primero que grito al entrar – No molestes o te hecho de mi estudio.  
Beck, Cat y la maquilladora rieron. Jade sacudió la cabeza fingiendo enojo – Clarooo Jadelyn – le desafió estirándose en su asiento – Antes de que lo consideres…- añadió rápidamente, juntando las manos -¡Buenas noticias! No es así, Cat?  
Cat asintió y le paso el bolso a Beck, el lo tomó , lo abrió e introdujo su mano en el - ¿Lista…? – preguntó alzando las cejas. Jade solo rodó los ojos. El muchacho quito la mano del bolso y dejo al descubierto una tarjeta en forma de sobre, en la que se leía claramente en letra cursiva Jade West  
-No me digan…- dijo Jade, quitando el sobre de la mano del muchacho – ¡Te vas a casar con el impostor de Aladino, CAT! – gritó empujando a la maquilladora para abrazar a Cat apretadamente. Beck soltó un bufido. – ¡Felicidades Cat!  
Cat reía en el abrazo – Naah, es lo que hay – Bromeo haciendo que Beck la imitara con una voz chillona  
-Es lo que hay – imitó alzando los brazos alegremente - ¿Felicidades para Beck el hombre sexy Oliver?  
Jade río y estrujo su cabello para luego abrazarlo – Bueno para ser justos…te casas con la sirenita – se encogió de hombros y Beck asintió  
-Es lo que hay…- Cat frunció el ceño y golpeo a ambos en el brazo  
-Pero en serio chicos, muchas felicidades – les dijo seriamente Jade, se mordió el labio y aplaudió – Bueno…como estamos con buenas noticias yo también tengo una..  
Cat empezó a saltar animadamente – ¡Cuenta! - Beck asintió enérgicamente expectante.  
-Bueno…- empezó nerviosamente – Tori y yo….como que tenemos algo – se encogió de hombros. Beck saltó en el aire y empezó a bailar en círculos.  
Jade la miro extrañada y Cat recogió su bolso del piso, quito un billete de cien dólares y se lo entrego a Beck – ¡Toma!  
-Y yo me pregunto…¿Por qué? – preguntó Jade con el ceño fruncido .  
-Hicimos una apuesta…-explico Beck – Yo dije que no aguantarían 1 semana y Cat dijo que Tori esperaría por lo menos un mes. ¿Y quién gano? – esbozo una sonrisa burlona a Cat. Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió al maquillaje.  
-Entonces…¿Son pareja? – preguntó la pelirroja desde su silla  
Jade se encogió de hombros y miro al techo – Todavía, creo.  
-¿Quién hizo el primer movimiento? – Cuestiono Beck  
-Ella –respondió al aire. Cat salto de su asiento y empezó a bailar, imitando el estúpido baile de Beck. El gruño frustrado y extendió su mano con el billete de cien dólares que hace un segundo lo exhibía orgullosamente.- Cat dijo que Tori haría el primer movimiento y tú que yo lo haría…entiendo – se auto respondió mientras Beck asentía

Luego de esa charla, el día había pasado rápidamente y su película estaba cada vez más cerca del final. La gran película de Jade West "Un verano frio" la más esperada de todo el verano se acercaba a su fecha de estreno. Jade no podía evitar sentir excitación al respecto. Se despidió de Cat y Beck tirando besos en forma divertida y subió a su AMG, dirigiéndose a un Starbucks para llevar 4 tazas de café.  
Suspiro mientras cerraba la ventana y escucho a su teléfono sonar por un Biip. Lo reviso y era un mensaje de un número desconocido. Frunció el ceño y lo reviso  
_Hey hermosa…ya debes estar en camino, ¿no? Te extraño demasiado. Xoxo – Tori _

Jade dejo que una sonrisa estúpida se adueñara de su rostro mientras leía y re leía el mensaje sin moverse de la larga fila haciendo que los autos empezaran a bocinar. Jade bocino más fuerte y siguió con su camino.  
_-You make me smile ,You make me dance like a fool ,Forget how to breathe_ …-cantaba para si distraída mientras conducía, de repente una luz blanca la cegó. Una bocina de camión la ensordeció. Y lo último que vio un líquido rojo. El resto fue una pantalla completamente negra.

**CHAPTER 8!  
PERDÓN POR TARDAR, EXAMENES. CON SUERTE VOY A PUBLICAR UNO MAS TARDE. Y MUCHASSSS GRACIAS A LOS QUE DEJAN REVIEWS. EN SERIO AMO LEERLOS, SON LO MAS! SON LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE SIGO ESCRIBIENDO.  
SI DEJAN MAS…ESCRIBO MAS, RECUERDEN **


	9. Chapter 9

Abrió sus ojos lentamente para ser cegada al instante por la luz que no veía hace rato. Lo primero que logro divisar al acostumbrarse a la luz fue el reloj analógico pegado en la pared. 6:50. Marcaba.

Su cabeza dolía y sentía un molestoso dolor en el vientre, bajo las sabanas que las cubría y se alzo el camisón blanco que llevaba puesto. Lo que se encontró la sorprendió, y mucho. Una cicatriz de más de 15 puntos cubría su estomago. Se pasó los dedos por la cicatriz y todavía se podían sentir los hilos, cosa que significaba que no era vieja.

Alzo la mirada y se encontró con Tori durmiendo el sofá cerca de su cama. Su cabello caía como cortina sobre su cara y al bajar un poco más la mirada se dio cuenta que su panza se encontraba más grande. No pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el beso que se habían dado la noche antes del accidente.

Jade se sentó en su cama, doliéndole un poco la zona donde tenía la cicatriz pero no le importo. Se enderezó y estiro las piernas para bajar de la cama. Al estirarlas, notó que sus piernas estaban llenas de cicatrices y cortes, algunos más profundos que otros _Mierda_ pensó para sí. Coloco sus piernas en el piso y le temblaron un poco, pero pudo aguantar. Tambaleó los dos pasos de camino al sofá y se sentó a lado de la durmiente Torí.  
Se acerco un poco más a ella y puso ambas manos en sus hombros, la sacudió un poco, y Tori abrió perezosamente sus ojos. Hizo un sonido parecido a un gruñido pero al darse cuenta de quien era, prácticamente saltó y envolvió a Jade en un abrazo, algo cuidadoso, pero lleno de sentimientos. Puso su mentón en el hombro de Jade y luego se giró para darle suaves besos en el cuello  
-¡Jade! Nos llevamos un susto muy grave –le dijo sin parar de besarla. La piel de Jade se enchinaba más y más al contacto.  
Jade río y besó en la mejilla a Tori –Naah, no se van a librar de mi tan fácilmente – se encogió de hombros.

Tori se separó al instante, se paro y se llevo a Jade encima. –Debes descansar preciosa – le dijo llevándola a la cama  
Jade hizo un puchero – He descansado mucho.  
-Solo dos semanas, no es tanto –Tori le contó mientras se sentaba a su lado. – Con suerte, mañana podremos volver a casa  
-¿Es en serio? – preguntó Jade recostándose.  
Tori asintió  
Jade se mordió el labio inferior y extendió la mano para tocar el vientre de Tori –Falta poco ¿no?  
Tori entrelazo sus dedos con los de Jade y asintió – Ya van a ser 8 meses.

Jade hizo mas fuerte su agarre a la mano de Tori y la miro directo a los ojos –Tori, sabes que a el, nunca le va faltar nada. Nunca –enfatizó – Porque ese niño es nuestro Tori.

Tori sintió como se le aguaban los ojos y se agacho a la altura de Jade para dejar un suave beso el cual Jade respondió al instante, con la misma pasión y dulzura de ella.

Ese beso representaba lo que las palabras no podían. Amor, respeto, confianza.  
Estuvieron así por un rato mas hasta que el sonido de la puerta abriéndose las interrumpió.

-¡Están en un hospital, chicas! –George entró con dos tazas de café se sentó en el sofá donde previamente Tori se encontraba y dejo una taza en la mesita que se encontraba a lado –¡Hospital! –recalco

-lo siento – Tori trato de disculparse pero fue interrumpida por Jade.  
-No hace falta, fue el quien entro sin golpear.- Jade se encogió de hombros – ¿Me pasas esa taza de café?  
George sacudió la cabeza – Nop – siguió sacudiendo la cabeza – Es de Tori …-alzo la manó- Y antes de que trates de decir algo Tori. No me importa. Debes tomarlo. 2 semanas durmiendo en un sofá es mucho.  
Jade no pudo evitar sentir sorpresa ante lo dicho por George. Tori se quedo con ella, por dos semanas, durmiendo en un frió e incomodo sofá. Estiro sus brazos y envolvió a Tori en un abrazo por detrás y empezó a dejar suaves besos en su espalda.  
-Gracias Tori – siguió besándola- No puedo creer que te hayas quedado conmigo,! por dos semanas! – recalco – Además, con nuestro hijo  
Tori se encogió de hombros y se dio vuelta para corresponder el abrazo y dejar suaves besos en la frente de Jade – Es lo mínimo que podía hacer por ti, preciosa.

Luego de ese momento, un doctor vino a llevarse a Jade, para hacerse chequeos y demás cosas. Jade gruño al ser interrumpida por segunda vez en el mismo día pero cedió.

Tori se tiró alado de George en el sofá y bebió de su café. George que estaba con las piernas cruzadas y mirando hacia arriba se estiro y suspiro dramáticamente – El amooor – río  
Tori sacudió la cabeza y pego a George en el hombro.  
-En serio Tori – se sento recto - ¿Qué haces para tenerla así? Nunca había estado así.  
Tori se encogió de hombros – Es que ella es tan perfecta, no lo puedo evitar.

George asintió – Ella piensa lo mismo de ti, Tori. Créeme  
Tori frunció el ceño - ¿Por qué lo piensas?  
-En las reuniones con los chicos, siempre te recordaban y ella era como… -hizo una pausa – le brillaban los ojos al solo pensar de ti.  
Tori se mordió el labio y suspiro, pensando en el perfecto futuro con Jade, bueno cualquier cosa sería perfecta con Jade pensó

Jade había sido llevada a una sala de radiografías para comprobar el mejoramiento de sus costillas, que eran la causa de la enorme cicatriz en su abdomen. También algunas pruebas de sangre, solo para comprobar cualquier cosa.

Le había tomado casi toda la mañana, hasta que ya estaba volviendo con una enfermera a su cuarto. Esta le abrió la puerta y la ayudo a subir en la cama –Gracias – agradeció educadamente Jade.  
Luego de eso la enfermera se marcho, claro, sin antes pedir un autógrafo.

Al dar la vuelta el rostro, Jade se encontró con George y Tori dormidos profunda e incómodamente en el sofá. George que por su gran musculatura ocupaba mas de la mitad del sofá, dejaba a Tori acurrucada hacia un lado, con la cabeza en el poza brazos.

Jade no pudo evitar sonreír y agradecer a que tenía la "familia" más fiel que jamás nadie le pudo dar.  
-

**HE CACHORROS!  
Perdón por la espera, pero esta fue la ultima semana de exámenes. YAAAY *party hard*  
Y los pase TODOS *MORE PARTY HARD*  
Por lo que ahora, creo, CREO que actualizare un poco más rápido. Aunque la semana que viene tengo eventos pendientes con mis amigos, por lo que…!BAH!  
BUENO, DIGANME, LES GUSTA, LO AMAN? LO ODIAN? LO DETESTAN? LES DA ASCO?  
DIGANMELO EN UN REVIEEEW..  
También pueden PMearme si quieren sugerir ideas. Nunca esta mal eh. **


	10. Chapter 10

El siguiente día paso en un cerrar y abrir de ojos. Al medio día, Jade se estaba retirando del hospital camino a su casa, acompañada por George. Jade había obligado a Tori, a volver a casa el día anterior y tener un buen y merecido descanso.

George cargaba sus cosas con una mano y con la otra daba vueltas el llavero de su Ford Explorer.  
-Me vas a quitar un ojo – le advirtió Jade.  
George se encogió de hombros – Bah, te voy a quitar los dos – e hizo más fuerte su rotación.  
- ¡George! – le gritó – No me obligues a quitarte las llaves  
George frunció el ceño y con una voz infantil y un puchero dijo – Jadey mala  
Jade río y siguió caminando hasta llegar a la camioneta y depositarse en el asiento del co-piloto mientras George tiraba sus cosas en la valijera  
-Hey! – gritó Jade – Vas a romper todo  
-Esa es la idea – le grito devuelta George y cerró la puerta para luego depositarse en el asiento del conductor y encender el auto.  
-¿Dónde quieres ir? – le preguntó George saliendo del estacionamiento del hospital  
Jade lo miro con el ceño fruncido – A casa, idiota – bajo la ventanilla y puso un brazo ahí para luego depositar su barbilla en el, sintió el viento rozar su cara y pudo divisar a muchas personas, saludando y gritando su nombre. Ella saludo a algunas e incluso tiro besos.  
-No entiendo que haces para gustar tanto …- le dijo George de la nada  
Jade se encogió de hombres – Es natural…-rodó los ojos – Naci con eso, muchacho.  
George río y paró en una luz roja – Alza tu vidrio Jade…es peligroso – le advirtió George con una expresión seria. Jade obedeció y cerro la ventana, se recostó en su asiento al ver que ya estaban cerca de su casa. Pudo divisar a la Señora Harris, la abuela de Andre, desde su mansión, paseando a su conejo en su silla de ruedas eléctrica, absorbida en sus pensamientos. Jade sacudió su cabeza pensando en como pudo llegar a tal grado de locura. Se encogió de hombros y se volvió a relajar en su asiento. George doblo la esquina y toco la bocina, para que el portón fuese abierto por el seguridad. Al instante entró y deposito su auto a lado del Mustang negro con dos franjas blancas de Jade.  
-¡Llegamos! – gritó Jade al bajarse, al instante la puerta de la cocina se abrió y revelo a una radiante Tori detrás.  
Jade no pudo evitar sonreír y estirar los brazos en espera de su abrazo. Tori se acercó lentamente y entrelazo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jade.  
-Hola bebé –susurró. Jade se mordió el labio inferior y agarro a Tori por la cintura  
-Heey bonita – dijo en un tono seductor haciendo que Tori haga mímica de su acción anterior  
-Te extrañe – siguió con el tono de susurro Tori.  
Jade no hablo mas y beso suavemente la mejilla de Tori – Yo también ..  
Tori sacudió la cabeza – ¿Solo eso?  
Jade río y beso la zona de la mandíbula de Tori, luego un poco más arriba y finalmente sus labios, suavemente.  
Tori río durante el beso haciendo que Jade también. –Ven…- la estiro del brazo dirigiéndola a la sala. Su casa estaba extrañamente silenciosa, normalmente George siempre ponía la radio a todo volumen o los jardineros hacían ruidos, pero hoy nada, la mayoría de las luces estaban apagadas incluso.

Al llegar a la sala, la luz también estaba apagada y las ventanas también. No se podía ver nada. –¿Por que esta todo…-intento preguntar pero un coro de "Sorpresa" la interrumpió y todas las luces se prendieron.  
Pudo ver a todos sus amigos sentados, sonrientes en su sala. Beck y Cat sentados en el sofá con un caja envuelta en medio de ellos, ambos con una gran sonrisa. Andre apoyado en la mesa de madera maciza con un tazón de papas fritas bañadas en kétchup y un regalo yaciendo en la mesa. Y a su lado Robbie, sin gafas y con el pelo planchado tenía una copia del DVD favorito de Jade en sus manos  
-¡Sorpresa! – volvieron a gritar  
Las comisuras de los labios de Jade, temblaban, tratando de formar una sonrisa. Extendió sus brazos y todos se levantaron para hacer un abrazo grupal, incluyendo a Tori.  
-Oooh, Idiotas…-dijo sin aire Jade – Me aplastan…no puedo…respirar

Todos rieron e hicieron mas fuerte el agarre y luego soltaron a Jade -¿Cómo estas chica? – preguntó Andre, sentándose en la alfombra

Jade se encogió de hombros y alzo las cejas – Creo que mejor sería algo imposible..  
-Owwww, Jadey esta sensible…-río Cat desde su punto en el sofá. Beck asintió la cabeza aprobando lo que Cat había dicho.  
Jade frunció el ceño y agarro una almohada del sofá mas cercano y lo lanzó en dirección de Beck, acertándole en la cara.  
-¡Auch! – chillo el muchacho – ¡Pero si fue Ca!  
-No se deben golpear a chicas, hermano – le contó André.  
Jade asintió y luego abrió los ojos ampliamente en realización de algo –¡ Perdón Beck!  
Beck rodó los ojos y sacudió la cabeza – Ja-ja – río sin humor- muy graciosa.  
Todos rieron, incluso Cat.  
-Hey, tu no te puedes reír de eso Cat…-chillo de nuevo Beck  
- Perdon amor, pero…pasas mas tiempo en el espejo que yo – Dijo Cat encogiéndose de hombros, causando que la cara de Beck se torne de un rojo oscuro.  
-No es verdad – gritó y se escondió detrás de una alomohada.

Jade río y se sentó en el posa brazos del sillón donde yacía Tori, y paso un brazo alrededor de los hombros de ella  
_No me pudieron tocar mejores amigos_ pensó y río para si misma  
_

**MA-TE-N-ME.  
LO MEREZCO, SOY LO PEOR, DIJE QUE ACTUALIZARÍA MAS PRONTO Y ACTUALIZO MAS DESPACIÓ,ACASO NO SOY LO PEOR,?  
SI LO SOY.  
BUENO. HE AQUÍ EL CHAPTER 10. APESTA UN POCO PERO…NO TENGO INSPIRACIÓN.  
ES LA FIEBRE DE FIN DE AÑO, LO SIENTO D:  
PERO IGUAL, GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y POR LEER. SUS REVIEWS HACEN QUE ESTA HISTORIA SIGA :D**


	11. Chapter 11

Jade bajó sus pies de la mesa en donde los tenia y se levanto, cansada de descansar, se dirigió a la cocina, donde se encontró con Tori enfrente de la mesada, cortando vegetales. Se acerco sigilosamente y coloco sus manos alrededor de la cintura de Tori y se acerco a su oído.  
-Que bonita estas … – susurro reposando su mentón en el hombro de Tori. Ella no pudo evitar sonreir, mientras cosquillas le subían por todo el cuerpo, se giro y poso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Jade  
-Gracias –dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior -¿Por qué no estas descansando?  
Jade gruño y escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Tori – Estoy cansada de descansar todo el día, quiero hacer algo. No trabajo hace 3 días. –se quejo

Tori no pudo evitar rodar los ojos –Bueno, que te parece si hacemos algo hoy… - comenzó e hizo una pausa al ver la cara de Jade iluminarse – Pero sin que requiera mucho esfuerzo físico, entendido?  
Esta vez, fue Jade quien rodo los ojos – Ok- se separo de Tori – Tengo una propuesta…  
Tori tildo la cabeza ligeramente hacia un lado y espero que Jade hablar – Cuéntame  
-Iremos a ver a Trina…-Jade no logro terminar, cuando los brazos de Tori estaban fuertemente agarrados a su cuello en un abrazo lo que causo gracia Jade – En serio Tori, no es nada.

-No es nada? –Tori se separo y la miro con ojos incrédulos – Eres imposible, Jade. –Sacudió su cabeza riendo – No he visto a mi hermana hace años y tu dices que es nada? –hizo una pausa y acerco a Jade para pasar un brazo por su hombro – Te quiero Jade –susurro en su oído

Jade paso un brazo por la cintura de Tori, y se acerco a ella –También yo – Se acerco más y deposito un suave beso en los labios de Tori –Peroooo…..-se separó de Tori y juntó las manos – Tenemos que ir a ver a la adorable Trina

Tori río y levanto la bandeja de vegetales cortados – Sal, tengo que cocinar –dijo empujando a Jade a un lado  
-Comeremos con Trina, toonta –Jade sacudió la cabeza y rodo los ojos divertida.

Tori dejo escapar un "oh" y guardo los vegetales en la gran heladera gris. Se lavo las manos y mojo un poco a Jade, causando que esta saltara, ya que la distracción y la helada temperatura del agua hizo que su cuerpo temblara

-¿Con qué quieres jugar, eh, Vega? – Jade alzo una ceja y retrocedió unos pasos sin dar la espalda a Tori, solo al llegar a la heladera, quitó una bandeja de cubitos de hielo y los saco de su lugar golpeándolos. Se metió uno en la boca y tomo otros cuatro en las manos. La expresión horrorizada de Tori le daba gracia, por lo que decidió actuar rápido, y tiro los hielitos dentro de la parte trasera de la camisa suelta de Tori.

Tori empezó a sacudirse, tratando de hacer caer los cubitos mientras gritaba con falso dolor – ¡Jade! Me las vas a pagar – seguía sacudiéndose hasta que los cubitos cayeron uno por uno al suelo, haciendo un charco en el piso

Jade no podía parar de reir, por lo que tuvo que apoyarse por la larga mesada beige con una mano y la otra en el estomago.

Tori intento acercarse olvidando el charco de agua en el piso, y su condición de embarazada, dio los primeros pasos tranquila, hasta que en uno resbalo y cayo directo al piso. Su cabeza golpeando el borde de la mesada y su cuerpo en una extraña posición.

Jade entró en pánico y se tiro al piso junto a Tori, a lado del charco de agua ahora había el liquido rojo, que Jade esperaba no encontrar, mezclándose  
-¡GEORGE! - gritó desesperada. – Tori..-la sacudió, pero no hubo respuesta –Por favor…-Los ojos de Jade se llenaron de lagrimas- Por favor – rogó una vez más – Mi amor…

George bajo de las escaleras de dos en dos preocupado por el grito desesperado que había escuchado, en su mano derecha tenía un perfume. El no se había explicado en que le podría ayudar un perfume por si ladrones hubieran entrado, pero lo trajo consigo igual.

-¡GEORGE! – gritó una vez más Jade, empezó a formular de nuevo el nombre, pero los pesados pasos del hombre la interrumpieron.  
-¿Qué paso? –preguntó horrorizado al ver el estado de Tori, y la cara empapada de lagrimas de Jade.

-No..no..se – las palabras salian con dificultad de la boca de Jade –Estabamos jugando y mojé el piso –Se mordió el labio tratando de aguantar un sollozo –Es mi culpa! – Grito levantándose

George frunció el ceño, y empujo a Jade hacia un lado, se arrodillo al nivel de Tori, paso sus brazos por debajo de su espalda y la levanto cuidadosamente, sin chocar con nada. Mientras Jade, no paraba de sollozar y morderse las uñas.

George tomó un profundo respiro, y su expresión cambio a total seriedad – Ya Jade, llorando no conseguiras nada, no lo dije yo, lo dijiste tu, ahora ve arrancar el auto mientras yo quito a Tori

Jade asintió y se limpio las lagrimas con el puño de su camiseta, desapareció en el pasillo hasta la sala y tomo la llave del Ford , corrió de nuevo a la cocina para encontrarse con la puerta abierta y George cargando a Tori, parado a lado de la puerta trasera de la camioneta esperando.

De un click, el auto se desbloqueo. George abrió la puerta, mágicamente, y metió a Tori delicadamente en los dos asientos. Se volvió hacia afuera y apunto con el dedo índice adentro –Entra y sujetala..-ordeno.

Jade asintió rápidamente y entro, puso las piernas de Tori encima de su regazo y las acaricio suavemente. -George..tu crees que …el bebé..-trató de preguntar, nerviosamente pero George la interrumpió, saliendo de la casa y en un instante, doblando la esquina.

-Calla Jade – frunció el ceño – Llama a Trina y avisale todo esto – siguió con las ordenes.

Jade quiso protestar, pero al ver la expresión seria de George, se abstuvo. Saco su Iphone del bolsillo izquierdo y lo desbloqueo. Busco en su lista de contactos "TRINA V"  
Presiono el botón verde y puso el teléfono en su oreja. Al tercer ring – Habla la magnifica Trina Vega, diga? –contesto en su aún usual ser vanidoso Trina

-Al Saint's Jude, ahora Trina – Con eso Jade cortó.

I'M BACK!  
Odio mi ocupada agenda. Lo siento tantoooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooo.  
Y bueno. Para  
_VictoiousNaomi: TODAVÍA ES 2012, HAHAHAHHAHA *inserte risa diabólica*  
Well, prometo actualizar ….pronto. _


	12. Chapter 12

Llegaron al hospital en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Pocas palabras fueron intercambiadas. George bajo a Tori en sus brazos y unas enfermeras ya la esperaban con una camilla, rápidamente la llevaron a una puerta que Jade intento seguir pero se le fue cerrada en la nariz - Lo siento, señorita, no puede pasar.

Jade arrugo la nariz y trago saliva, si era otra ocasión, armaría un escándalo pero pensó en Tori y como no le gustaría ver eso. Regreso con George que se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera, con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido, al ver a Jade, estiro un brazo y dio unas palmaditas al asiento de a lado.

Jade entendió eso como un 'siéntate' y sacudió la cabeza y suspiro - Lo siento, George. Fui tan estúpida...es todo mi culpa...-se agarro la cabeza y empezó a negar. George se levanto de su asiento y la tomo de ambos brazos, la saco afuera y puso su cara entre sus manos, haciendo que la mirara a los ojos -Escuchame Jadelyn - sacudió suavemente su cara y por fin, Jade levanto la mirada - Nada de esto es culpa de nadie, es un accidente. los accidentes suceden, ahora tranquilizate y limpia esas lagrimas -saco un pañuelo del bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo entrego - Habla con Trina, ahora.

Jade se limpio las lagrimas y dio vuelta, para encontrarse con Trina corriendo hacia ella - ¿Qué paso? ¿Y Tori? ¡Jade! - Trina bombardeo de preguntas a Jade, que ya se había tranquilizado.  
-Tranquila Trina - Agarro a la chica de ambas manos y la miro fijamente a la cara - Tori...sufrió un accidente, se golpeo la cabeza y cayo en una posición muy extraña...y no sé si te lo había mencionado, pero esta embarazada. De seis meses ahora. y Tememos por su bebé.

La mandibula de Trina cayó y empezó a caminar en círculos gritando - Tori, mi bebé, luego de años, ¡nooo!  
Jade suspiró y se paso una mano por el cabello - Trina! - grito con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones le permitía. Trina hizo una pausa y dió vuelta para mirar a Jade - Tranquila - susurro la ultima mientras quitaba un pedazo de goma de mascar de su bolsillo, tenía la mala costumbre de morderse las uñas cuando estaba nerviosa pero aprendió a reemplazar uñas por chicle.

Tomo de la mano a Trina y la llevo a la sala de espera, donde George había vuelto hace rato, Trina se sentó y permaneció con la mirada al aire por mucho tiempo. Mientras, en tanto, Jade daba vueltas en círculos, esperando por resultados.

Eso siguió así por casi una hora y media, hasta que un doctor, de no más de cuarenta años, con la barba en forma de candado, un largo saco blanco desabrochado y un anotador salio de las puertas blancas.

-¿Familia de Victoria? - preguntó a los tres únicos presentes en la sala de espera. Jade se volteo de inmediato y fue hasta el doctor. Así también George y Trina se levantaron.

-Nosotros ..-Respondió Jade.

El doctor miro a su anotador y luego devuelta ellos - Soy el doctor Grey, mejor cirujano de todo el país, -  
-Y Tori? - interrumpió Trina, mientras Jade y George asentían  
-Ella se encuentra bien, ahora, - hizo una pausa y volvio a mirar a su anotador -Pero su bebé fue removido, cosa que significa que ya nació, prematuro, pero ya nació. Esta en la incubadora, con oxigeno y varios sueros

El trío se miro uno a otro, perplejo, sabiondos del riesgo de un bebé prematuro. Jade no pudo evitar volver a sentirse culpable, tomo un paso atras y se dejo caer en una silla, se agarro la cabeza y dejo que las lagrimas cayeran.

El doctor que pudo apreciar toda la escena volvio a hablar - El riesgo de un bebé prematuro es alto, lo sabemos, pero se encuentra estable. En cambio Tori, esta perfecta, solo una pequeña contusión cosa que le hará estar un poco confundida, pero nada más.

-¿Nada mayor? - pregunto George. El doctor negó con la cabeza  
-Dentro de unos momentos pueden ir a verla en el cuarto piso, habitación ciento uno. -con eso el doctor se despidió y se perdió en los pasillos blancos.

George se acerco donde Jade se encontraba sentada - Ya oíste, campeona? -Paso un brazo al rededor del hombro de Jade y la trajo más cerca de él - Se encuentran bien.

Trina también se acerco y se sentó al otro lado de Jade, pasando un brazo por su cintura - Vamos a verla

Jade se enjugo las lagrimas y se levanto, sonrió a ambos y juntos se encaminaron a la habitación de Tori

Subieron los pisos en el ascensor en silencio y así también caminaron hasta la habitación. Al llegar, las enfermeras aún estaban acomodando algunas cosas en la habitación de Tori, que se encontraba profundamente dormida.

Los tres se sentaron en el largo sofa de cuero que se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación observando en silencio como las enfermeras trabajaban, una de ellas le pidió a Jade, un autografo, que se lo entrego rápidamente.

Estuvieron sentados, horas, y horas, y más horas, medio dormidos, medio despiertos cuando por fin Tori empezo a moverse, Jade se levanto de un salto y se puso de cuclillas a lado de la cama de Tori, observandola impaciente.

Tori se estiro y al mirar su panza su cara cambio de sueño a horror, Jade al notar esto, poso una mano en la espalda de Tori - Tranquila, mi amor, el esta con las enfermeras, esta bien.

Tori aún no había emitido palabra alguna pero alzo a Jade de su posición y la abrazo tan fuerte que temía romperse.  
-Parece que alguien me ha extrañado, no? - se rió Jade, con lagrimas en los ojos.  
-No me dejes, Jade, por favor, nunca - susurró Tori.  
-Nunca - susurro de vuelta Jade, dándole un pequeño beso en la sien

Tori dejó ir a Jade, que se sentó estilo indio en el suelo, con la cabeza apoyada en la cama de Tori y una mano sujetando la de Tori.  
Trina que había visto toda la escena desde su punto en el sofá, no podía evitar sonreír de ternura. - Hola hermanita -susurró suavemente.

-¡Trina! - grito Tori, tratando de levantarse, Jade la atajo. Trina se levanto y abrazo a Tori, dejando que unas lagrimas cayesen- Te extrañe tanto, tonta.  
-Yo también hermana preferida- Trina apretó a Tori un poco y rió.  
Ambas se sostuvieron por un rato y luego dejaron ir - Solo dices eso porque soy la única.  
Trina se encogió de hombros - Exacto - y volvieron a reír

* * *

HOLA SEXYS AMOROSOS Y BELLOS LECTORES, NO ME ODIEN, PASO MÁS DE UN MES DESDE LA ULTIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN PERO...

AQUI ESTAAAAA

AMENLO Y REVIEWENLO (?


	13. Chapter 13

Tan pronto como las hermanas Vega terminaron de saludarse, una doctora, rubia con ojos miel , complexión atlética y profundos hoyuelos en cada lado de la cara, irrumpió en el cuarto de Tori.

-Lo siento chicos, pero solo permitimosOH DIOS! Es Jade West! -Jade rodo los ojos y sonrío coqueta a la doctora - Soy la doctora Levy, es un placer - se abalanzo hacia Jade y planto dos profundos besos, cerca de sus labios - En serio es un placer conocerte Jade, soy una gran fan tuya, he visto todas tus peliculas y se todo sobre...

Fue brutalmente interrumpida por Tori, que empezó a toser, falsamente, preocupada de la corta distancia entre Jade y la doctora.

-Oh, disculpe.- La enfermera se acerco a Tori y cambio el suero, su expresión era de pura vergüenza. Y sin más se retiro.

George y Trina reían como locos desde el sofá en la esquina del cuarto. Jade puso cara de 'yo no fui' y Tori alzo ambas cejas.

-Estoy en cama y ¿tu decides coquetear con una falsa rubia?- Tori reclamo con un puchero en el rostro.  
Jade se acerco a ella y se sentó a un costado de la cama, entrelazo sus dedos y besó la mano de Tori.  
-¿Qué dices? Solo tengo ojos para una candente latina -Tori río y se sonrojo. Jade se acomodo mejor e hizo que la cabeza de Tori reposara en su pecho mientras abrazaba su cintura.

George se levanto y estiro - Muy bien, chicas, en este hospital no permiten más de un acompañante. O Jade se va o me voy yo.

-Puedes descansar George - Jade le aseguro - Ven mañana por el mediodía, creo que Tori ya tendra su alta para esa hora.  
George asintió y recogió su chaqueta del piso.

-Trina, tu también deberias irte...ya es tarde - Jade dijo sin moverse de la cama.

-Oh, claro, volveré mañana por la mañana. - Sonrío y agito la mano en forma de despedida. Llego hasta la puerta, hasta que paro. Se volvio a dar la vuelta, con cara de vergüenza - Esto es un poco vergonzoso pero...no tengo como llegar a casa. Una amiga me trajo y ...- su cara se había vuelto del color de un tomate

George río y le dio un golpe sin fuerza en el hombro. - ¡Por dios! Vamos

Ambos se marcharon sacudiendo las manos.

Así quedaron Jade y Tori solas.  
-Así que...ya no vas a coquetear con enfermeras sexys? - pregunto Tori mirando a Jade.  
Jade soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza - Naah, ni siquiera es mi tipo, prefiero a las tontas latinas. - susurro mientras jugaba con el cabello de Tori - con grandes cachetes, hermosa sonrisa y ojos chocolate.

Tori se mordió el labio y río - Ojala sea cierto.  
-¿Y tu? - preguntó Jade con los ojos bien abiertos

-De hecho yo si prefiero las rubias - río Tori.  
-¿Qué? - Grito Jade levantándose  
Tori empezo a besar su cuello riendo - Es broma.

Jade se volvió a relajar y envolvio a Tori, apretándola contra si. -Shh, ahora duerme. Ya lo sabía.

Tori se acomodo en los brazos de Jade y encantada por el aroma, no tardo en dormirse y tener lindos sueños

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Jade se despertó temprano, y encontró a la latina profundamente dormida, la removió lentamente de sí, y fue al baño a refrescarse.

Luego de eso salio de la habitación y bajo hasta la cafetería, llamo a su asistente y le contó que aún no volvería al trabajo. Luego llamo a Cat y le contó lo sucedido. Ella le aseguro que estaría ahí pronto junto con Beck.

Y así fue, en menos de 10 minutos, la puerta de la cafetería era empujada por el doble de aladín dejando pasar a la pelirroja.

-¿Esta bien? ¿El bebé? ¿Tori? - fueron una de las tantas preguntas que hizo Cat sin respirar. Beck también tenía la cara de preocupación, pero no decía nada

Jade tomo un profundo respiro y comenzó: -Están bien, ambos. En menos de media hora iré a ver al bebé y Tori aún sigue profundamente dormida.

-¿Podemos ir a ver al bebé contigo? -preguntó Beck frotandose la parte de atras del cuello.  
Jade asintió y el trió se dirigió a la sala donde el bebé se encontraba.  
Bajaron por el ascensor 3 pisos y por fín llegaron.

Una enfermera los atendió tan pronto pusieron un pie ahí - Disculpen, en que los puedo ayudar?  
-Queremos ver a David Eric Vega.  
La enfermera los llevo por un pasillo y lo pudieron ver..

Era significativamente más pequeño que el bebé que se encontraba a su lado, tenia un tubo conectado en la nariz y otro en la boca. Tenia unos aparatos conectados en el pecho y otro en el pie. Todos salían fuera de su incubadora.

Jade no pudo evitar sentirse conmovida por aquella imagen y se mordió el labio para evitar dejar salir cualquier tipo de sonido o sollozo.

Cat tenía los ojos claramente llorosos y Beck mantenía el ceño fruncido

-Es fuerte chicos, es muy extraño en un niño de 6 meses que casi pueda respirar solo. -les conto la enfermera.

David 'Dave' todavía no tenia ningún rasgo definido. Su piel era completamente roja y sus ojos todavía no podían abrirse.

-Probablemente tenga que estar aquí por los 3 meses que faltan...pero es un luchador, estara bien.

Jade con los ojos, ahora, totalmente empapados, sonrío y asintió.

-Gracias enfermera.

Los tres se retiraron, conmovidos por la imagen, y se dirigieron al cuarto de Tori, subieron y encontraron a Tori despierta, riendo junto con Trina que ya se encontraba con ella.

-Hey, buenos días. - Saludó Tori con la voz algo adormilada. - Fueron a ver a mi bebé?

Jade asintió y fue a sentarse al lado contrario de donde se sentaba Trina, tomó de la mano a Tori y la beso - Esta bien, es un luchador...como su madre.

Cat y Beck se sentaron en el sofa de la esquina y sonrieron ante la escena.

-¿Es en serio? -pregunto Tori.  
Jade asintió -Tendra que permanecer aquí por un tiempo pero...eso es lo de menos. Ambos se encuentran bien.

Tori sonrío y asintió.

* * *

El reloj marcaba las 13:56, Tori ya había recibido su alta hace más de media hora. Se encontraban empacando.  
Tori se encontraba ansiosa porque vería a su bebé.

Sabía que aún no lo podía cargar y solo si tuviera suerte lo podría tocar.  
Pero el simple hecho de estar cerca de el. La emocionaba.

* * *

HEY USTEDES. Ni siquiera me voy a disculpar. Odienme, les doy permiso

Pero recuerden...SON SEXYS.  
Reviewenlo, favoriteenlo y pmeeme (?

Ai loviu guys


End file.
